It is generally known to manufacture components in a motor vehicle and in particular load-bearing parts in a motor vehicle from carbon fiber composite materials in order to reduce the weight of the motor vehicle. The carbon fiber threads are in this case arranged in different directions of the component and connected together by way of casting resin in order to produce a stable and flexurally and torsionally rigid component. In this case, a maximum spring constant of the component occurs at an angle of the fibrous threads of 45° relative to a longitudinal direction of the component.
The carbon fiber composite components are usually constructed in a plurality of layers in order to increase the flexural rigidity of the components. A general disadvantage with such fiber composite components that are constructed in a layer-wise manner is that the different layers move relative to one another under torsional loading and therefore delamination can occur between the individual layers with the result that a service life of such fiber composite components is limited.
In order to improve the service life of a torsion tube for a motor vehicle, DE 39 10 641 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, proposes combining a plurality of plies of fibers into bundles and arranging the fibers in the different layers at different angles relative to a longitudinal direction of the component. A disadvantage here is that the fiber bundles are wound and as a result the component has limited torsional rigidity and can absorb only small bending forces.